Los héroes caen primero
by Diciembre
Summary: Las personas se arriesgan y en muchas ocasiones pierden. Ron Weasley no fue la excepción.


_Los Héroes caen primero._

El cielo gris acompañaba en silencio aquel cortejo fúnebre. Todos los asistentes vestían de riguroso luto y caminaban lentamente hacia el lugar donde seria depositado el ataúd.

Encabezando el entierro las personas más importantes en la vida del difunto lloraban silenciosamente y se consolaban en la distancia. Hermione caminaba con el rostro en alto y las lágrimas sobre el rostro, a cada uno de sus lados cogidos cada uno de una mano su hija Rose y su hijo Hugo la acompañaban en silencio y con el corazón destrozado.

Nadie hubiera imaginado jamás que Ronald Bilius Weasley moriría a temprana edad. Él era de esas personas que parece que van a vivir eternamente, de esas que nada ni nadie los puede dañar. Desgraciadamente el destino le jugó una mala pasada, los tiempos que corrían no eran ninguna broma y durante una misión de importancia un descuido fatal le quitó la vida; llevándose consigo el alma de su mujer, Hermione Granger.

La castaña apretó con fuerza las manos de sus hijos al ver como echaban tierra sobre el ataúd ya a tres metros de profundidad. Sintió ganas de detenerlos, de evitar que sepultaran al amor de su vida para siempre, porque eso significaría el olvido y el sufrimiento eterno. Sus hijos la contuvieron con fuerza para evitar que se derrumbara, la veían débil y no iban a permitir que cayera, ellos se encargarían de eso, se lo habían jurado a su padre en silencio.

En aquel lugar sagrado, en ese cementerio que solo guardaba desolación y sufrimiento las personas que presenciaron el entierro de aquel hombre valeroso compartían el mismo dolor. Hermione había perdido a su marido, pero Molly Weasley había perdido a su segundo hijo. Aquella mujer bajita y pelirroja estropeada por los años y la tristeza, había perdido el brillo de sus ojos y la sonrisa de sus labios; la muerte de Fred había sido un golpe muy duro para todos y ahora…ahora se marchaba Ronald. Todos temían por ella, ver morir a tus hijos no es grato y ella ya había presenciado el segundo. A su lado con el rostro envejecido y serio permanecía Arthur Weasley, padre del difunto, sujetando por los hombros a su esposa; ofreciéndole su apoyo y también su sufrimiento puesto que también era su hijo.

Familiares y amigos observaban consternados el montículo de tierra que sepultaba el cuerpo ya sin vida del pelirrojo y escuchaban en silencio las palabras del cura. Algunos se acercaron a depositar flores, otros a darle el pésame a los afectados y en poco tiempo todo quedó en familia.

Molly se acercó y con manos temblorosas acarició la foto de su hijo y en susurros se despidió de él. Con la mirada entristecida acarició la mejilla de Hermione, llevándose algunas lágrimas en el acto.

-Jamás pierdas la fe, cielo –le dijo con voz quebrada- y menos en estos tiempos.

La castaña asintió débilmente y vio como se marchaban tras despedirse de sus nietos con un tierno beso. Rose y Hugo caminaron hasta donde yacía su padre y entre lágrimas cada uno depositó una única flor y sin pronunciar palabra volvieron junto a su madre.

Todos los hermanos del difunto hicieron lo propio y se despidieron de él, tan sólo quedó Ginny la pequeña y la única mujer de todos ellos, junto a Harry y su hijo mayor James. Con el rostro más pálido de lo normal la abrazó por los hombros, reconfortándola que era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, sentir que no estaba sola.

-Es hora de irnos Hermione –le dijo Harry.

-Quiero quedarme un rato más. Llévate a los niños, luego pasaré a recogerlos –ni siquiera lo miró una sola vez.

-Está bien –aceptó, sabiendo que aquello no sería sano para la mente de su amiga. Pero eso era lo que realmente ella necesitaba, despedirse eternamente de él.

-Luego nos vemos Hermione –dijo Ginny como despedida. Ella solamente asintió.

Se marcharon, dejándola sola y fue entonces cuando ella se permitió derrumbarse. Cayó de rodillas sobre la tierra, manchando sus medias y su falda, poco y nada le importaba, ella necesitaba gritar, necesitaba creer que aquello era una pesadilla, necesitaba creer que Ronald seguía vivo.

Cogió arena en sus manos y la apretó con fuerza mientras lloraba desgarradoramente. Sentía dolor en el pecho, ya casi no le quedaba aire y en el fondo quiso morir allí mismo, sobre toda aquella tierra que solo quería quitar para poder sacarlo de ese agujero en el que sin saberlo también se había metido ella.

Se sintió desesperada al saber que jamás volvería a ver su sonrisa, ni el brillo de sus ojos; que sus brazos fuertes ya no la rodearían y que el calor no volvería jamás a su cuerpo alto y robusto. Tuvo miedo al paso del tiempo, tuvo miedo de olvidar las facciones de su rostro o el color de su cabello, no quería olvidar su risa ni el timbre de su voz, pero lamentablemente algo le dijo que solo quedaría un vago recuerdo de todo lo que un día fue ese hombre en su vida.

Cuando las lágrimas se secaron supo que era el momento de decir adiós definitivamente y con todas las fuerzas que un día la caracterizaron consiguió ponerse en pie. Con el semblante duro rozó la cruz marmórea con el nombre de su marido, y cuando el dedo meñique terminó el trayecto dio media vuelta y mirando al cielo juró venganza.

En la lejanía un par de hombres de cabellos dorados y rostro perfilado habían presenciado todo el funeral, incluso el pequeño desliz de Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy e hijo le dieron el pésame en la distancia con un asentimiento de cabeza al que Hermione correspondió y con el rostro en alto abandonó el cementerio, dejando atrás el lugar donde yacía sepultado _Ron Weasley_.

La casa de los Potter no tenía nada de particular, era un hogar como cualquier otro situado en una zona muggle en Londres. Conocían a sus vecinos, se relacionaban con la gente, compraban en el supermercado y hacían las tareas de la casa. Ginny había prohibido la magia dentro de la casa menos en excepciones de vida o muerte. Sus tres hijos y su marido habían protestado, pero gracias al genio heredado por parte materna silenciaban de inmediato sus quejas.

Al llegar a la casa todos se dispersaron, Rose y James subieron a la planta superior y Ginny se metió de lleno en la cocina con la excusa de preparar algo para comer. Hugo se quedó mirando caer la lluvia por la ventana, Harry suspiró, colgó su chaqueta y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Necesitas hablar? –preguntó.

Hugo no contestó.

-Es duro para todos, Hugo, no creas que eres el único que sufre –le recordó.

-Nunca he dicho tal cosa –contestó sin mirarlo. Estaba furioso.

Harry sonrió, le recordaba tanto a Hermione cuando hablaba que creía estar escuchándola a ella en lugar de su hijo.

-¿Sabes? Recuerdo cuando conocí a tu padre, éramos una par de niños desconocidos pero destinados a estar en el mismo camino –sonrió- siempre supe que nuestra amistad seria para siempre.

-No me consuela que me hables de él y de su infancia en estos momentos –dijo el muchacho cortante- está muerto, punto.

Harry lo observó unos segundos, veía el miedo y la tristeza que embargaban aquel cuerpo frágil. Conocía bien a su sobrino, su coraza era idéntica a la de su padre, no demostraría estar perdido, no, Hugo rehuiría el dolor como fuera.

-No se merece que lo olvides tan pronto –dijo mientras se acercaba a él con las manos en los bolsillos- creo que él siempre quiso protegeros.

Hugo lo miró con furia, él no había olvidado a su padre, jamás lo haría.

-Si tanto nos quería ¿porque se arriesgó de esa manera? –preguntó indignado- estábamos bien, los cuatro. Pero él tenía que ser mejor que todo eso, tenía que ser valiente.

-Ser valiente es una virtud, Hugo. Deberías sentirte orgulloso de tu padre al igual que yo lo estoy –le regañó- jamás había visto a Ronald Weasley enfrentar algo con tanto ardor, y lo hizo por ti, por tu hermana y por tu madre –lo miró duramente- lo arriesgó todo por su familia y perdió, pero luchó como un hombre.

Hugo lo miró apretando las mandíbulas.

-Tú padre fue un héroe.

-¡Yo no quería que fuera un héroe! –gritó- ¡yo sólo lo quería de vuelta! –un par de lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de sus ojos, derrumbando el muro que tan pulcramente se había encargado de construir.

-Todos lo queremos de vuelta Hugo –le dijo comprensivo, lo estrechó entre sus brazos aplacando sus convulsiones- tienes razón nadie hubiera querido que fuera un héroe, porque todos sabemos que en la realidad, son los que caen primero.

Ginny presenció la escena entre lágrimas desde la puerta de la cocina, había escuchado las palabras pronunciadas por su marido y en silencio asintió. La pérdida de Ronald Weasley sería un hueco difícil de tapar en sus vidas ya de por sí, magulladas.


End file.
